<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taggin' My Heart (Stenny Oneshot, fic trade) by ShakedownDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640367">Taggin' My Heart (Stenny Oneshot, fic trade)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams'>ShakedownDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakedownDreams/pseuds/ShakedownDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Stenny oneshot fic trade I did for practice!! Kenny gets caught tagging the school building, and Stan is wrongly pointed as an accomplice, the two are put into in school detention together and they get to taking..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taggin' My Heart (Stenny Oneshot, fic trade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still shit at writing please be nice ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan dropped his bad and himself into a desk in the detention room with a heavy sigh, Kenny following and sitting behind him. Stan had been caught catching Kenny tagging the school, and had been pointed out as an accomplice. They had been given in school detention, and where stuck in the empty, quiet classroom. Not a single sound except the ticking of the clock…and Kenny drumming his fingers on the desk. </p><p>  "Dude can you stop?" Stan commented pointedly, turning around to give Kenny an annoyed look.  Kenny blank a little, giggling and going back to his drumming, if not a little louder. </p><p>  "Seriously Kenny stop it's annoying, and we aren't supposed to be having fun, it's detention for a reason. I shouldnt even be in here this is your fault." Kenny rolled his eyes, pulling the hood of his parka down and unzipping it a little so his mouth wasn't restricted. </p><p>  "It's not that big of a deal Stan, it's just in-school. Hell we don't even have work, and it's just us here." He shrugs, picking up his bag and pulling out his binder, a sparkly unicorn on the front of it. Stan watched him as he started to draw up more tag designs. </p><p>  "Oh- come on Kenny not again. Dude you gotta stop with the tagging shit I'm not gonna try and stop you again so you'll be in detention alone next time." Kenny rolled his eyes, continuing to doodle, Stan watching him with a furrowed brow. </p><p>  Slowly his face turned to one of curiosity and he turned all the way around. Watching Kenny fill page after page full of various word art and animals. "That's...actually pretty cool dude wow..how long have you been doing this and not telling anyone?"</p><p>  "Just a few months. I started out just designing but then I got my hand on some spray paints and decided to actually try tagging. It's stress relieving really." He smiled to Stan, happy to see a friend take an interest in his own interests. </p><p>  "A few months!?" Stan said startled "Dude it looks like you've been doing this since you where born! It's so cool, I didn't even know you could make words look all bendy and twisty n stuff and still have it recognizable." He smiled, getting up to turn his desk all the way around, pulling out his own, metal themed binder. "Do you…think that you could show me?" He asked with starry eyes.</p><p>  Kenny nodded "Yeah sure! It's super easy…" he said, flipping to a new page to star showing Stan how to lay out a design and making it look legible and pop. Stan struggled along but had fun as they worked, soon able to tag his own name and even draw a cute little rabbit. </p><p>  "This is tricky, but really fun dude...I never really thought you could be doing this whenever your scribbling away in class instead of working, I always think you're just drawing anime tits again." Kenny giggled, shaking his head. </p><p>  "Nah, not always anyways…" he fiddles with his pencil a little.  "It's fun talkin' to ya Stan, you're really the only one to ask about the things I like to do." He blushes a little bashfully. </p><p>  Stan nods "It's fun talking to you too Kenny,  It's fun talking about things we like, I feel bad that I'm only really just now talking about things you like when you've supported so many things I like, like my band." </p><p>  Kenny smiles "Hey, it's okay, especially since I know how much that band meant with your dad being an asshole and everything." Stan nodded, looking to the time. </p><p>  "We still got a couple hours…whaddya wanna do now?" He asks, Kenny shrugging.</p><p>  They sat quietly for a few more minutes, Kenny eventually piping up. "How's Sparky?" He asked, sitting up some. </p><p>  Stan smiled "Sparky's great! He's getting a little old be we didnt necessarily get him as a puppy either. Still as active and gay as ever." Kenny nodded. "How's Karen?" Stan asked, tilting his head. </p><p>  "She's great!" Kenny exclaimed, "She's getting super good at math, she really likes it." Stan smiled. </p><p>  "That's super cool, you and your sister are super talented, Kenny." Stan replied, smiling happily. Kenny smiled and blushed at the compliment, mumbling a little thanks and looking off to the side. </p><p> The two boys continued to talk and ramble in about their lives and interests, not paying attention the time flying by. Soon the end of the day bell rang and they stopped their talking. </p><p>  "Hey, detentions over! That…wasn't so bad Kenny. Thanks for showing me how to tag!" Stan said, his cheeks a light pink. Kenny nodded. </p><p>  "Thank's for getting into detention with me Stan, I'm usually in here alone so it's nice to talk with someone. And.. thanks for asking about my interests.." he laughed some, his heart aflutter.</p><p>  Stan smiled, standing and walking out with Kenny. They chattered happily as they walked through the halls and out of the school building. </p><p>  "Hey wanna hang out at Stark's Pond tomorrow Stan?" Kenny asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday, and I can bring some pieces of drywall or something and teach you how to actually tag instead of just designing them." </p><p>  Stan nodded "Sure! How does 10 sound? In the morning?" Kenny nods, saying goodbye as they got to Stan's house.</p><p>  Stan parted and went into his home, Kenny heading down the road towards his own. They boys sat up and drew tags in their own notebooks, making a surprise design for each other with their names. </p><p>  Tomorrow was going to be a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>